<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty When U Cry by Kaillingme (Setty94)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761185">Pretty When U Cry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme'>Kaillingme (Setty94)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, Espionage, M/M, Minor Violence, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Weapons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>EXO members are being killed off. The world suspects Baekhyun, but Jongin knows the truth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty When U Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize in advance for how brief this is. I cut a lot out to fit within the guidelines. I hope you enjoy nonetheless~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was dangerous, they told him. The kind to kill first and ask questions later. Not that that made sense to Jongin. How could you ask a corpse questions? Still, it was why EXO sent him, Kim Jongin, to attempt to stop him. Before things got worse.</p><p>Baekhyun used to be with them. He used to chant the “E-X-O! We are one!” at breakfast every morning. He used to ruffle Jongin’s hair and kiss his forehead and coddle him like he was a small golden baby. </p><p>But then the headlines started. </p><p>“EXO Executive Kris Wu, found dead in apartment. Authorities are still investigating. Foul play is expected.”</p><p>“EXO Informant Huang Zi Tao found mutilated in hotel room. Authorities rule this a homicide.”</p><p>And the most recent. </p><p>“EXO Employee Luhan found in river. Authorities suspect EXO subordinate Byun Baekhyun of the murders. Suspect is at large.”</p><p>The 24-hour news cycle blared these headlines, smearing his name more and more each day. Rumors of Baekhyun being seen in Milan, then Paris, then New York began to surface and Jongin knew all of this was untrue. This wasn’t Baekhyun at all.</p><p>To him, Baekhyun was the nicest hyung he’d ever known. He’d spent hours training him on self-defense. Curled around him after dinner in their tiny cots. He’d given Jongin the majority of the bed, claiming that Jongin was still growing and he needed more room than him. Baekhyun was sunshine and laughs and everything sweet. He was candy and strawberries and the smell of freshly baked cake. </p><p>...he was everything to Jongin. Not that the feeling was mutual. But Jongin dreamed.</p><p>Then, he was gone.</p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Jongin waited at the end of the tunnel, armed to the teeth. Two tactical knives strapped to his boots, a handgun in his palm, grenades hanging off his waist and if things went really ary, he had his old faithful – the whip that Baekhyun had taught him how to use. It was coiled just over his ass, a comforting weight as he peered into the dark. Baekhyun had always been sentimental, Jongin knew that.</p><p>But, he was supposed to be here now and so far no sign of him. Jongin counted his breaths.</p><p>A figure appeared at the end of the tunnel.</p><p>“I know it’s you Jongin,” Baekhyun's voice broke the silence. “Put the gun down. I just want to talk.”</p><p>Jongin hesitated. He’d been told that Baekhyun would try this. To play to his emotional sensibilities. He ground his toes on the gravel. Determined not to give in.</p><p>“No! I have orders to execute you on sight!”</p><p>Baekhyun was in front of him in a second, “Then why didn’t you?” </p><p>Jongin’s heart thudded. “I- how?”</p><p>“You always had your tells,” Baekhyun replied, pressing a hand to Jongin’s and lowering the aim of the gun to the ground. “I would never hurt you, trust me.”</p><p>Every bit of Jongin’s training for this mission screamed at him to just shoot, but the way Baekhyun was looking at him made him waver.</p><p>Baekhyun smiled sadly as he fully disarmed Jongin of the gun. It fell into the gravel with a soft thump. “You are my favorite,” he whispered, looking Jongin up and down in the dim lighting.</p><p>“I am?” Jongin’s breath caught in his chest.</p><p>“Yes, so sweet, so malleable,” Baekhyun cooed as he pressed Jongin against the wall. “Not at all like the others.”</p><p>Jongin’s resolve was long gone at this point. Years of training were completely out the window when his hyung was talking to him like this. “Hyung-”</p><p>A hand shot to his throat, not squeezing, but firm enough to let him know who was in control. Deft fingers trailed down until he reached the ammo on Jongin’s hips. “My, my. They really outfitted you.”</p><p>The grenades fell next, followed by the knives, stakes, and bullets. Jongin squirmed against the wall, feeling ten types of conflicted. He was unarmed, with the most dangerous man in the world, but he didn’t feel like his life was in danger. No, not at all.</p><p>Baekhyun’s knee slid between his thighs as he ghosted his lips up Jongin’s neck. “Call me hyung again.”</p><p>Jongin’s eyes squeezed shut, he felt his breath go shallow at the tone in Baekhyun’s voice. Sweat dripped down the back of his neck as heat grew stronger beneath his waist. “H-hyung?”</p><p>Baekhyun dragged his teeth along his neck, nipping here and there. “Good boy.” </p><p>Lips finally crashed onto Jongin’s, soft and urging. He melted under Baekhyun’s touch, he always knew he would. He fantasized about a moment like this. But never in his wildest dreams did he think he’d ever get this far. Slowly, he inched his hands behind his back, fingering the whip. As much as he was enjoying this he wasn’t sure he could betray his orders.</p><p>Baekhyun pulled away, a sultry gleam in his eye. “Go ahead, pull it out. Show me everything I ever taught you.”</p><p>Jongin stared, chest heaving, hand frozen over the hilt of the whip. Fat, hot tears pricked at the edges of his eyes and welled over. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to hurt Baekhyun. But orders were orders. He had to, right? He had to obey or something would happen to him? Right?</p><p>“I can’t!” Jongin screamed, inhaling with what felt like broken lungs. “Hyung, I can’t do it. Please, please tell me you didn’t kill them!” He didn’t care that they were still face to face. He needed to know. He searched Baekhyun’s face for every sign.</p><p>Baekhyun shook his head and sighed. “You wouldn’t understand.”</p><p>They were still inches apart, breaths mingling as the seconds passed. Jongin reeled in his feelings and pursed his lips. “Try me.” His voice was so small.</p><p>A soft hand caressed his cheek, “You’re so pretty when you cry.”</p><p>Jongin pulled back, face burning. “Just tell me!”</p><p>Baekhyun stepped back, casting his gaze to the ground. “I only did what was asked of me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you sooooooooo much for reading this far! If you liked this, let me know what you think? Did Baekhyun do it? Is he innocent? Do you think something bigger than the two of them is going on???</p><p>I may continue this on in a part 2 after reveals. I have a lot of feelings regarding this, haha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>